


Небольшая проблемка (с членом)

by Danny_R



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dick Jokes, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Phone sex but not really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Когда работаешь на горячей линии в службе технической поддержке (для супергероев и сочувствующих, прошу заметить), наслушаешься такого, что секс по телефону отдыхает.





	Небольшая проблемка (с членом)

– Добрый день, техническая поддержка. Дэвид Аллейн у телефона, чем могу быть полезен?

– У меня есть одна небольшая проблемка. Точнее, одна очень большая проблема, – здесь звонившим была сделана многозначительная пауза, после чего он добавил, – с моим членом.

Первые пару раз, когда ему сообщали нечто подобное, Дэвид был уверен, что это какой-то глупый телефонный розыгрыш. Но не тут-то было. Оказалось, что в супергероическом мире «небольшая проблемка с членом» была распространена дальше некуда.

«Доброго утра, я меня тут небольшая проблемка. Я заклинанием увеличил себе пенис в три раза, и теперь не могу расколдовать его обратно».

Дэвид клял всё на свете, но рассказывал, какое заклинание отменяет эффект. Он старался как можно меньше думать, где его жизнь повернула не в ту сторону и почему он вообще знает заклинание для уменьшения размера половых органов.

«Здравствуйте, звоню вам из космоса. Вчера сам не заметил, как увлекся одной инопланетной барышней, а утром у меня появилась очень странная зеленая сыпь. Что делать?»

«Я ради смеха превратил свой член в банан, и теперь не знаю, как превратить обратно».

«Мне кажется, что на меня оказали телепатическое воздействие, потому что уже несколько дней я не думаю ни о чём кроме членов».

В последнем случае помочь несчастному не удалось, поскольку о мужской репродуктивной системе юноша думал по не зависящим от сверхъестественного причинам. И уж тут мог помочь либо хороший психолог, либо хороший секс. 

Но фаворитом Дэвида был, пожалуй, следующий случай:

«Помогите мне, умоляю! Я пытался сделать себе интимную депиляцию с помощью пирокинеза! Но поджог свой пенис! Сделайте что-нибудь, пожалуйста!»

У парня с пирокинезом была реальная истерика, Дэвиду даже стало его жалко, но чем он мог помочь, сидя у себя в офисе? Сказать, чтобы приложил поддорожник? К тому же голос был подозрительно знакомым, что вызывало сомнения, а не один всем известный тип, имя которого начинается с «Человек» и заканчивается «Факел», столкнулся со столь тяжкими испытаниями. 

Приготовившись к очередной захватывающей истории о невероятных приключениях супергероического члена, Дэвид снял очки и потер виски.

– Я слушаю, в чём конкретно заключается ваша проблема?

Звонивший ответил молчанием и частым дыханием. Было практически слышно, как в его голове происходят серьёзные мыслительные процессы. 

В рубке прокашлялись и повторили уже другим голосом:

– У меня большая проблема. О-очень большая. С членом.

Если с Джонни Штормом у Дэвида были некоторые сомнения, то этот голос он бы узнал всегда и везде. 

Возможно, бросить трубку было слишком невежливо, но… Нет, это не было слишком невежливо. Сам напросился. 

Телефоны снова зазвонили. Все три сразу. 

– Эй, Ди, ты обиделся, что ли? 

– Томми, сколько раз повторять, что я работаю не в сексе по телефону?! И прекрати говорить об этом людям. Эта шутка давно перестала быть смешной. А если быть совсем точным, то она не была смешной с самого начала. 

Дэвид с лёгкостью мог представить, как Томми сейчас надулся. 

– Я никому ничего такого не говорил!

– А как же миссис Каплан? Ты сказал ей, что я оказываю особые услуги по телефону!

– Но ты действительно оказываешь особые услуги и делаешь это по телефону.

– Допустим, – сдался Дэвид, – но зачем было подмигивать?

– У меня глаз дернулся!

– Ну так постарайся, чтобы больше не дёргался. Капли тебе купить по дороге домой? 

– Спасибо, мамочка, – язвительно сказал Томми. – Кстати, зря ты не работаешь в сексе по телефону. Платят там больше, да и голос у тебя приятный, от клиентов отбоя бы не было.

– Спасибо, извращенцев мне и на этой работе хватает.

– Это ты про меня, что ли? Обидно. Больно. Сейчас расплачусь. 

– Если бы, – Дэвид тяжело вздохнул. – Именно поэтому не звони больше со своими «проблемами». По крайней мере, теми, которым ниже пояса. 

– То есть, если меня парализует ниже пояса, не звонить?

Дэвид почувствовал, как закипает его мозг, и закатил глаза. 

– Нет уж, соизволь позвонить, пожалуйста, если тебя парализует ниже пояса… – Наверное от усталости, но он решил пояснить, в чём всё-таки проблема. – Дело в том, что все телефонные звонки записываются. Извини, но ничто так не убивает настроение, как знание того, что сейчас кто-то в подсобке сидит и слушает. А я знаю парня, который сидит в подсобке, и, поверь мне, он очень внимательно слушает!

– Серьезно? – вопрос Томми прозвучал излишне радостно. – А мне кажется, что это наоборот, круто. То есть мы выяснили, что ты не эксгибиционист? Ну окей.

– Почему ты не можешь прийти сюда сам? Камер в моем кабинете нет, а через полчаса обеденный перерыв.

– Идти? Да ну-у, это штаны надо надевать.

– Совсем необязательно.

– То есть? Хочешь, чтобы я сверкал голым задом по всему Нью-Йорку? Хо-хо-хо. Однако, кто тут ещё извращенец?

– Никто не увидит твой голый зад, Томми. Если ты будешь двигаться с достаточной скоростью, то люди вообще тебя не заметят.

Томми некоторое время помолчал. Дэвид уже приготовился к тому, что спидстер сейчас заявится голым к нему в офис, но вместо этого на другом конце трубки Томми убийственно серьезным голосом спросил: 

– Дэвид, ты же знаешь, что ты гений?

– Да, слышал что-то такое.

– Так я же могу вообще не заморачиваться по поводу одежды теперь!

Дэвид ошарашено открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но после радостного возгласа в трубке сразу же послышались гудки.

В офисе Томми так и не появился, зато и часа не прошло, как в Твиттере Дэвиду почти одновременно пришли сообщения от Билли, Кейт и Эли с примерно одинаковым содержанием и хэштегом «#выколитемнеглазаиотбелитепамять». 

На работе Дэвид помог обезвредить четыре взрывчатки, спасти два человека, подавившихся едой, три несостоявшихся утопленника, изгнать с десяток демонов и отменить пять любовных заклятий и столько же порч. Но всем его знакомым этот день запомниться как тот самый, когда он предложил Томми прогуляться голышом по Таймс-Сквер. 

Жизнь – несправедливая штука. 

Те безымянные, но многочисленные парни с «небольшой проблемкой», наверняка согласились бы с данным утверждением.


End file.
